


A Darker Shade of Blue

by lambient



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Loki's rich and an artist and has a kid, Slow Burn, This is a love story, enemies to begrudging business partners to lovers, hela is spoiled but sweet and wants to be like her dad, it's about art because art is beautiful, odin and frigga are great grandparents, thor is a big puppy and should be protected always, totally au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 20:52:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lambient/pseuds/lambient
Summary: In which Loki uses art to express his feelings, and Tessa uses art to forget hers.A human au where Loki’s a famous artist offering an internship, and Tessa Bramley is the intern. Throw in marriage proposals on the beach, a spoiled six-year-old, and being brave enough to try again.





	A Darker Shade of Blue

**Author's Note:**

> So, I sat down to write my other Loki fanfiction, but I just really wasn’t feeling it, so this thing was born. Okay so basically, I need to give credit where credit is due, my entire inspiration for this story is definitely Ursus_minor. I’ve read everything I could by them because I literally love everything they write! So basically, this is a human au, where Loki and Thor are brothers. Loki is a famous artist and Thor is dating the main characters sister. Also okay I was going to include Hela as their sister, but I thought what would make this more angsty? Artist Loki who’s a single dad with a six-year-old daughter. I know he has other kids and if I am including one I should include the others but for the sake of my story Hela will be the only kid of his appearing.

People have a hard time letting go of their suffering.

Out of a fear of the unkown.

They prefer suffering that is familiar. 

\- Thich Nhat Hanh

\-- 

“Okay so is this a date, because you know I’ve never been on one and I don’t want my first date to be with your boyfriend’s brother. I mean like what if he’s weird? You know, like no offense but from what you’ve told me Thor’s kinda weird, right? Did you really see him eat soap the other day and like I’m not saying he’s like dumb or anything because I wouldn’t want to insult you or anything but like he’s -”

“Hey, hey you’re up here I need you down here.” Mae says her soft voice penetrating the aurora of nerves I’ve seemingly encased myself in. I was sat in front of her mirror as she braided my hair, she made eye contact with me in the mirror as she spoke.

“I’m sorry I am just a little nervous.” And it was true, I was nervous. I didn’t really have a reason to be, it truly wasn’t a date. It was just a chance for Thor to meet me, and Loki to meet her. They were all crazy busy apparently and this was the one day that worked. Which didn’t apply to me because I pretty much had all the free time in the world considering I’d reached a standstill in my career.

“It’s no big deal. Thor’s like a big puppy and if everything Thor’s told me about Loki is true then you’ll be fine. He’s supposed to be quiet, and he has maybe a sardonic sense of humor, but you’ll be fine. Truly.”

 _That’s ominous._  

Mae finishes the last of the braid and ties an elastic at the end. She smiles up at me softly and caresses the top of my head lovingly. She’s trying to soothe me, and for the most part it’s working. She’s done this sense we were kids.

“Great. No, you’re right I am being silly.” I insist and for the most part I believe it, I _was_ being silly, but it’s how my brain was programmed. I always overthought everything. The doctors said it was anxiety, and I take medicine for it, but it always makes my brain feel hazy and I can’t create. So, I usually don’t take it, but I always keep my inhaler on me. I don’t really have asthma but sometimes when I am knee deep in a panic attack I can’t breathe.

“It’s okay to be scared, Tessie. But don’t take it too seriously. Try to have fun, okay?” Mae soothes as she plants a soft kiss on the top of my perfectly braided hair. It should be good, she owns a hair salon and that’s where she met Thor.

“Yeah! Fun, I can do fun. I have fun.” I try, but it just sounds forced and awkward and instead I give her a lopsided smile, because I am trying to be normal for her.

“Alright, did you remember to bring the pie?” Mae asks happily, outwardly excited for the evening to come. I smiled at this, Thor really did make her happy, she bounced when she walked and smiled randomly. They’d only been dating for six months but I knew my sister was in love. So, he had to be some guy if he caught my sister’s attention.

She’d never really been focused on dating which wasn’t due to anyone’s lack of interest it was more so that she always had to take care of me, and she wanted to go places. She focused on what would ultimately benefit us and she knew boys would only complicate the situation.

“Tessa, the pie?” Mae says again a little louder pulling me out of my thought process. It takes a moment for what she says to register because I seriously have no idea why she’s asking me about a pie.

“The pie?” I look up at her cluelessly and her face morphs into frustration. She heaves out a sigh.

“You forgot, didn’t you?” She pinches the bridge of her nose, and I feel my body sag in disappointment. Mainly because I still had no idea what she was talking about.

“I told you to pick up a pie from the bakery on your way here, I told you six times, I told you not to forget. Tessa, you told me you wouldn’t forget, now what am I supposed to do?” She begins frantically pacing, as she chastises me.

“I’m sorry, I can go get one really quickly.” I say turning in my chair in an attempt to placate her.

“No, it closes in thirty minutes you won’t have time.” Mae waves my suggestion off as she thinks of something else. I know this was my fault, but I hated how she acted like my suggestions weren’t important because they weren’t hers.

“I’ll go quickly it’s not that far.” I say standing up and pulling my jacket over my sundress and picking up my keys off the vanity.

“Cherry pie, nothing with dairy Loki’s lactose intolerant.” She prattle’s off as her pacing subsides. I am already half way out the door as I wave her comment away as if I knew this already. Which I really didn’t but I was desperately trying to prove to her that I was okay. Especially after what happened, I knew she was worried about me.

\--

I arrive at the bakery ten minutes before it closes and that was with speeding, I was probably going to be late to the actual dinner but at least this way we’d have dessert.

I can tell the teenage girl working is not very happy that I’ve showed up ten minutes before they’re supposed to close, and usually I’d be with her, but I would not be leaving this store without that pie.

“Hi, I need a pie.” I say to her as I dig through my purse looking for my wallet.

“What kind?” She asks her voice monotonous and bored.

“Chocolate. Wait no, Cherry. Or maybe it was berry. Oh no, I can’t remember.” I stop rummaging for a moment as I try to remember what it was my sister had told me to purchase. The girl just rolls her eyes impatiently.

The bell on the door rings, signaling another costumer and I zip around to see a man dressed in a dark suit his hair slicked back. He looks way too fancy to be shopping on this side of town, but I usually like to mind my own business, so I turn back to the girl behind the counter apologetically.

“Whatever you have without milk.” I exclaim still frantically searching my purse. It’s then I feel an uneasy stirring deep in my stomach as the man stands behind me. He’s tapping his foot impatiently and it’s only making me that much more nervous.

“We have gooseberry.” She’s says popping her gum.

“I’ll take it.” I agree immediately, I am still frantically searching my purse albeit I’m a little frustrated now because I still can’t find it. It was supposed to be in here, it’s always in here.

“Alright that’ll be eleven dollars.” She taps something onto the screen as she waits expectantly. The man behind me lets out an impatient sigh and I feel my face heat up as I check the same zipper for the fifth time. I know it’s not going to be in there but that would be admitting defeat and I really didn’t want to disappoint my sister. To go home empty handed now would be an embarrassment.

“I am sorry. I think I may have lost my wallet. I might have change.” I say as sincerely as I can manage.

“You know what I don’t have time for this, if you can’t afford the pie then I’ll buy it. I need one, and I am going to be late.” A deep voice behind me punctuates the tense silence, and I whip around.

“Uhm, no that’s my pie. I need it. By the way I _can_ afford it. I just lost my wallet.” I insist hotly. And then feeling a little insecure I look at the teenager behind the counter. I don’t know what I was expecting. Maybe for her to link arms with me and proclaim that yeah, it was my pie.

“Listen, if you don’t have any money I can’t help you.” Instead she halfheartedly shrugged her shoulders popping her gum for dramatic effect. I groaned inwardly.

“Fine, pie thief. Karma will get you.” I spit stepping aside, my shoulders drooping in defeat.

“Too bad I don’t believe in karma.” He shrugs as he hands her a golden card for her to swipe, and in a moment their transaction is done. He makes his way out of the store – whistling some stupid song, probably just to rub it in - with my pie, just like that.

“Hey, we’re actually closed now. So, I have to ask you to leave.” The teenage girl says, and for a moment I want to tell her no. That it’s not fair, that was supposed to be my pie and I drove all the way out here and for what? For some nicely dressed man to steal it? What would I tell Mae?

“Yeah, yeah. I am going.” I sigh dejectedly as I trudge out of the store.

I lay my head against the steering wheel in disbelief as I relive the events that had just transpired. Who did that man think he was?

\--

By the time I reach my sisters I am decidedly late, and empty handed. My perfect plait was now just a tangle of brown hair, sticking uncomfortably to my skin. I begin preparing my speech, ready to tell them all about the dark demon that stole my pie and ruined my life.

I push the door open and slip my shoes off. I can hear light murmurs from the dining room.

“Mae!” I call out to her loudly as I pull of my jacket and hang it up on the coat rack. “You will never believe what happened! I had the pie, I literally had it and then it was stolen. By some evil man with these smoldering blue eyes and like he was probably a model or something now that I think about it. Anyways, he just swooped in and took it from me, like can you talk about evil?” I proclaim loudly.

“It’s okay Tessa, Thor texted Loki and he picked one up in case you didn’t make it in time.” Mae says softly as she takes a sip of wine.

“So, you are Tessa. It is great to finally meet you. Mae talks very highly of you.” A golden-haired man, who I assume is Thor exclaims. His eyes are jovial, and his arms extended wide ready to engulf my small body into a bear hug. Which is exactly what he does. “Sorry I’m a hugger. I’m Thor.” His laugh resonates throughout the dinning room and I find it infectious. Anybody would.

“Yes, I know. Not in like a creepy way I don’t stalk you or anything, it’s just that uhm Mae also talks very highly of you.” I say, and I can literally feel the heat rising to my face. But instead of an awkward smile, he lets out one of his booming laughs.

“Excellent, Loki is in the bathroom now, but I am sure he is very excited to meet you.” Thor grins as he pulls out Mae’s chair before taking his seat next to her. I take the seat opposite of my sister.

“I’m really sorry about the pie, Mae.” I say, and I mean it, because I really wanted to do something right.

“Don’t worry about it, Tessie, I should have just got it. It’s fine.” She brushes me off, and I know she’s just trying to be nice, because she’s always nice but if anything, this makes me feel worse. I knew she was probably just as nervous as I was, if not more so and I had forgotten the one thing she asked of me.

“Yes, it is no problem.” Thor insists, and I know they mean it. I have been forgiven but I don’t want to be, I forgot something important to my sister and I couldn’t even make it right.

“Oh, Loki! Great this is Mae’s sister, Tessa. Beautiful, is she not?” Thor proclaims proudly as if I were his little sister, as if I had done something that had warranted his utter acceptance.

“Pie thief!” I gasp as I finally get a good glimpse of him. He’s tall and lanky but fills out his suit very well. Suddenly I feel quite under dressed.  

“Actually, it’s Loki.” He corrects casually, his voice was oddly formal as he took his seat.

“So, you’ve met?” Mae asks trying to be nice.

“Hardly.”

“Yes.”

We speak in unison, and then I shake my head a small smile adorning my lips. “We didn’t really meet per say he’s the demon t- uhm, er well not demon. The person that stole my pie.” Thor chuckles at my use of the word demon and Loki bristles at this.

“I did not steal it. It was not yours, besides if you hadn’t left your wallet at home this wouldn’t have happened.” He interjects, and now it’s my turn to bristle.

“I didn’t leave it, I _lost_ it.” I insist hotly.

“Same difference.” He shrugs, and Mae coughs in an attempt to get the derailed conversation back on track.

“So, uhm Loki. Thor tells me you’re an artist?” She smiles good naturedly and he looks her over, that same sort of contempt filled his eyes. It seemed he regarded everything as if they were beneath him.

“Yes, I would say that is correct.” He doesn’t elaborate or offer an explanation.

“Tessa’s an artist too!” Thor proclaims excitedly, and I physically recoil. I _was_ an artist. I haven’t painted anything in a long time.

“Fascinating.” Loki says simply, and I feel very offended. He hadn’t ever even seen my art and yet he acted as if it were just some measly hobby. Like painting hadn’t slowly become my life.

“She’s very good, she has a studio and everything. She holds classes there for children on the weekends.” Mae says proudly, and I feel very uncomfortable, I didn’t like how she was boasting for me.

“How quaint.” He nods taking a bite of his food, and I stiffen at this. He spoke very little yet somehow managed to offend me every time he opened his mouth.

“Yes, and where would I have seen your art?” I interject crossly.

“Perhaps at the Odinson gallery.” I want to scoff at this, the Odinson gallery had opened up about three years ago and had quickly gained popularity. Now it was dubbed one of the best galleries in the world and I had been wanting to take a trip there for months, but the guest list is always packed.

“Oh, don’t be modest Loki! He owns the gallery you see, he doesn’t much like to brag so I do it for him.” Thor proclaims, and I pale at this. Loki Odinson, that’s why his name was so familiar. Because he owned probably the best art gallery in the world and I practically worshiped him and here he was being an asshole. When I pictured the owner of an art gallery I imagined an old man, not this decidedly young one who had perfect posture and nicer hair than me. 

“He actually has this internship opening up.” Thor says and Loki nods jerkily as he continues to eat his food.

 _I know._ I want to say because I applied for it back in May. I had sent all my portfolio in and everyday sense had been spent waiting with baited breath, I had double checked my email every three hours for an answer. Hoping to see the _congratulations_ pop up across my screen. I’d even settle for _I’m sorry_ if it meant this waiting would be over. I hadn’t told anyone about it because I was sure I would not be getting in. 

“Well, I did, I’ve actually already filled the spot.”

 _Oh._ My heart sinks, but I tell myself that I should have expected this. And at once I am very glad I did not tell anyone, how embarrassing that would have been.

“That’s too bad. Tessa would have been an amazing intern.” Mae offers, and I shake my head swallowing hard.

“No, I forget things too easily. I try to make lists, but I lose them.” I say softly as I push my food around my plate gloomily.

“Okay, well who’s ready for dessert?” Mae exclaims.  


End file.
